On Tuesday, Stephanie walked to a toy store in the morning and, after browsing for 22 minutes, decided to buy a race car for $9.43. Stephanie handed the salesperson $9.65 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ Stephanie received $0.22 in change.